In Love with a Werewolf
by rosietaylorgracelyn17
Summary: its been almost six years since I was born, just six years & i look the part of a 16 year old girl. my name is Renesmee Carlie Cullen, welcome to my life. better summary inside, no room heree
1. summary

******In Love with a Werewolf**

* * *

It's been almost two years since I was born, just two years and I look the part of a fifteen year old girl. But that's not the only thing that's weird about my life. My family? yeah, well they're vampires. And my best friend, yeah he's a werewolf.  
**My name is Renesmee Carlie Cullen, welcome to my life.**


	2. Becoming A Woman: Chapter One

**In Love with a Werewolf; Chapter One (Becoming a Woman)  
**DISCLAIMER:I don't own the twilight saga,all credit rightfully goes to steph :D****

There he was. Standing a few feet away from me. He was looking out into the ocean, facing away from me so I couldn't see his face. I started to walk over to him, and when I reached him, he started to turn around.

_Finally_, I thought, _finally I'll be able to see his face._

He was the man of my dreams, but I had never seen his face. He always disappeared just before I saw his face. I looked behind me, & when I turned back, he wasn't there anymore! I looked around frantically, trying to find him, but when I looked over at the forest, all's I saw was a piece of a white tennis shoe. I dropped down on the sand, tears streaming down my face.

Somewhere deep in the forest near the beach, I heard a wolf howl.

**Beep, beep, beeeeep!**

I sat up with a start. I looked around confused; _where was he_? _Where was my dream guy_? Then I got it. My _dream guy_.

It had all been a dream.

Oh no, not again! I'd been having this dream for weeks now. I always woke up, right before I saw his face. It was driving me crazy. I had no idea who this guy was, but I knew he was the right guy for me. Don't ask me how, I just know.

_"Renesmee? Honey, are you up yet?" _I heard my mum's sweet voice coming from outside my door.

"Yeah mum, I'm awake. You can come in!" The door swung open and my mum was sitting down on my bed in a flash. Even though I've been with my family for six years now, it still amazes' me at how fast they are. I mean, sure for a half-vampire, I'm pretty fast as well, but it's nothing compared to my parents.

I leaned over to hug her, and was hit with a blinding pain from my stomach.

"Ohhh," I groaned. "Mum, what's wrong with me? It feels as if somebody is squeezing the inside of my stomach," Mum looked confused for a second; as a half vampire, I never got sick, but then she sniffed the air and comprehension filled her face.

"Honey, don't worry. I think you've just started your periods. Let me just call Grandpa Carlisle, and he'll help explain it all." My mum darted down the stairs, and I heard her pick up a cell phone and press a button, and then she was back in my bedroom.

_"Hello Bella, how may I help you this morning?"_

"Good Morning Carlisle.I think Renesmee has started her period. When she woke up, she said he stomach hurt, and I can smell blood. Do you think you could please bring some sanitary towels over for her?" Mum looked over at me, and I swear if she could still blush, she would be now.

_"Sure Bella, I'll be right over._ _Is Edward there?"_

"Not at the moment, he's out shopping for some food for Ness." I heard the whoosh on the other end of the phone, as my Grandpa Carlisle headed over to our little cottage.

_"Okay, I'm outside now."_ Mum pressed the 'hang-up' button, and came to sit next to me. "Good morning Bella, Nessie." My grandpa walked into my room, carrying a small plastic bag that had something square inside it.

"Morning Grandpa." I moved, to lie back down a bit, and felt the pain again. "Grandpa, why is my tummy hurting? And why can mum smell blood? I didn't cut myself." I was still really confused, and the pain wasn't help much either.

"Honey, you've got your period. For awhile now your parents and I have been wondering if you would get it or not, and although female humans normally get it around fourteen, because your body is so different, yours is a little late… or early, depending on how you look at it." Grandpa Carlisle looked at my mum, and she nodded her head.

"Honey, a period is what pretty much all female humans will get at some point in their lives. It helps them to have babies later on. Do you remember the talk we had when you turned fourteen? About sex?" Unlike my mum, I wasn't a full vampire, so I could still blush when embarrassed, and this particular memory was pretty embarrassing.

"Yeah mum, I remember. Uncle Emmet was laughing at me for a week after that." I scowled when I remember what a jerk my uncle could be about things like that. "Wait, I remember reading about this in the book Auntie Rosalie gave me. Another word for getting a period is a 'menstruating? I am right?"

" Yeah, that's it. Now, because you have your period, you will probably be able to carry children, but we're still not entirely sure. So I guess that we'll have to wait and see." My mum replied. "Now, these are pads. You have to put them on your underwear to stop the blood from, well, making a mess." I blushed again.

"B-blood? Wait mum, I know you, & Carlisle can be around blood pretty easy, but isn't it harder for Jasper, and even the rest of them?" I guess I looked really scared, at the possibility of Jasper and the others wanting to suck my blood.

"Well, your right about that Nessie, blood does affect Jasper more than your mother and me, but he's much better at controlling himself lately, and besides, this blood is different. It's not the same as the blood that is in the rest of your body. It's the lining of your uterus shedding and coming out of your vagina. So it will be fine. Your mother survived around Jasper when she was menstruating, before she became immortal, so it will be fine Nessie, I promise." Grandpa smiled at me, and I felt a whole lot better.

"Thank you Carlisle. Now I'm not being rude, but can you guy's leave now? I'm going hiking with Jake today, and he's supposed to be here in about," I stretched over to look at my alarm clock, "-ten minutes, so I have to get ready!" I jumped out of bed, forgetting about my tummy pain. "Ouchh!"

"Oh, here is something for the pain." Mum handed be a box of 'extra strong panadol' because normal medication probably wouldn't work on me. "Do you need any help figuring out how to put on the pad's sweetie?"

"No thank you mum, I'll be fine. The book Aunt Rosalie gave me had instructions." I smiled, and swallowed a tablet before grabbing some clothes from my closet, walked past mum and grandpa, kissed them each on the cheek, and headed for the bathroom. I quickly changed into some brown short shorts, and a green tank top. Even though it was fairly cool outside (well, to a human) I ran a warm temperature, just like werewolves, so I knew shorts would be fine.  
As I stepped out the bathroom door, I heard a car honking. I ran to the front door and saw my best friend Jacob Black get out of the car.

"JAAKEE!" I yelled as I ran to him and wrapped my arms around his neck. "Oh, I've missed you so much!"

He hugged me back and said, "Hey there Ness! It's only been two days, you couldn't have missed me that much!"

"Shut up Jake, you know you missed me too!" I smiled as he put me down, and started walking into my house.

"Yeah, of course I missed you, you're my best friend remember? Now let me just say hey to Bella, and," he sniffed the air, to see who else was here. "-Carlisle, then we can be on our way." I just nodded.

They both came down, said hello to Jacob, and then we walked into the front yard, and got in the car.

"So where to today?" I asked Jacob.

"Anywhere you want," He replied. It was funny how he always gave me whatever I wanted. I never questioned it before, until now.


	3. Meet My Best Friend: Chapter Two

**In Love with a Werewolf; Chapter Two (Meet My Best Friend)****  
****  
DISCLAIMER:****I don't own the twilight saga; all credit rightfully goes to steph :D  
**_  
_another dedication goes to once again, keelyamberblack and her friend jaimehartblack18  
to my fellow team Jacob friends, please enjoy! (:

_'and I know every thing about you, I don't wanna live without you  
and im only up when your not down, don't wanna fly if your still on the ground.  
It's like no matter what I do, well you drive me crazy half the time,  
the other half im only trying to let you know that what I feel is true,  
and im only me when im with you.'_

Renesmee's Point Of View

"Come on Ness, keep up!" Jake stopped about ten steps in front of me and turned around, a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth.

"Jeeze, I'm sorry. It's not my fault that I inherited my mum's clumsiness!" I snapped at him, quickly appearing next to him, thankful that we had finally found a clear path, with no tree trunks or rocks for me to trip over. Jake had been offering to carry me since we started, about 15 minutes ago, but I refused, not wanting to seem helpless.

"Well, you also inherited her beauty, so it all evens out." He whispered to himself, forgetting that I had 'super hearing'. It was so easy being around Jacob, because I could easily feel… human around him. Not like a half-vampire, and a werewolf, but just two best friends. Two _humans_.

Mum said that it was always like that with her as well. He was like her personal sun, when she was sad. She and Jacob were still pretty close, and she still called him her best friend, but we all knew, that what me and Jacob had was… special.

When I was a little girl, he was always like my older brother, always wanting to protect me, just like Jasper and Emmet, but then when I turned thirteen, he became my best friend. He still wanted to protect me, but he didn't treat me like a little sister anymore, but like a friend, and that meant so much. Even after six years, I still don't understand why Jacob likes me exactly, because, well I'm physically about ten or so years younger than him, and he doesn't particularly like vampires, but because of me, he's around them all the time.

Jacob coughed, and I suddenly remembered where I was.

"You think I'm beautiful?" I blushed, just saying the words. I'm not used to people calling me beautiful, because I don't really know any people; because of my quick aging, I had to stay hidden for awhile.

"'Course I think your beautiful Ness, what kind of blind idiot would I be if I didn't?" I blushed again. Suddenly, things felt… different. My tummy felt weird, like I couldn't breathe. I brushed it off, thinking it was just because it was 'that-time-of-the-month' as mum called it.

"Well, you're already half way there." I smile at him, and danced out of his reach. He went to grab me as I turned to make sure there wasn't a branch I could trip on, but, just my luck, there was.

"Ow, Jake!" I had snagged my foot on the branch, and just as my head at hit the ground, Jake had caught me in his arms, and pulled me off the floor.

"Ness, you okay?" Jake's voice always got all high and squeaky whenever I hurt myself, and I never understood it, but it made me feel very safe, to know that he cared. It reminded me of my dream guy, who also made me feel safe.

"Yeah, Jacob, I'm fine. Just a little breathless." I could tell he still wasn't sure, and that he was debating whether to take me to see Carlisle. I pressed my face against his face, showing him that I really was fine. Suddenly I saw a look of pain cross Jake's face.

"Jacob? Jake, what is it?" I hated seeing my Jacob in pain; it was like if he hurt, I hurt and vice versa. I looked around when he didn't answer me, and saw that he wasn't in physical pain, because nothing had hurt him.

"Jake! Jacob, what the hell is wrong?"

**Jacob's Point Of View  
**  
She had slipped up. When she was using her gift to show me she was fine, she slipped up. She was thinking about her dream man. Her dream man! She was meant for me, not some guy. _Calm down Jacob! Its fine, she was just dreaming; _was the lie I tried to tell myself. But I couldn't help it. Because I knew how Ness felt about this guy, I saw all her pain, in those three seconds before she removed her hand. She was hurting over this guy, and he wasn't even real. I wanted to hit him, but then I saw something else, as she once again pressed her hand to my face.

_Jake, what wrong? _She thought to me. _Do I need to call Dad, or Grandpa Carlisle? Tell me what's wrong!  
_  
I also saw that she was comparing me to her dream guy. She was picturing me disappearing as well. Leaving nothing but a white tennis shoe by the edge of the forest. Oh my god. Was this what I thought it was? Was Nessie, the girl I imprinted on,_ my_ Nessie, dreaming about a wolf? And which wolf.

_Jake?_ Shit, Nessie! I tried to open my mouth, to tell her i was fine, but all's that came out was;

"Ness, are you in love with a werewolf?"

**my favorite Jake and Nessie story so far, check it out people!  
**/s/5115899/1/The_Rest_of_Forever


	4. Always There: Chapter Three

**DISCLAIMER:****I don't own the twilight saga; all credit rightfully goes to steph :D  
**_  
_another dedication goes to once again, keelyamberblack for giving me the idea for this chapter  
and jaimeehartblack, for giving me the song lyrics for this chapter and most others, :D  
to my fellow team Jacob friends, please enjoy! (:__

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Chapter Three; Always There**  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_  
__  
__'And there's just you and me, falling head over heals,  
Lets take a chance together,  
I know, I know, I know, I know, We're gonna make it  
'Cause no one else can Make me feel the way that you do  
I promise you. I know, I know, I know, I know,  
We're gonna get there, Today, tomorrow,  
And forever we will stay true. I Promise you'_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Renesmee's Point Of View:  
**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_  
_**In love? With a werewolf? Was Jacob crazy? Of course I wasn't in love with a werewolf. Was I? I had known all the wolves since I was born. Sure I was close with them, but not in that way. Right? I couldn't be in love with a wolf.

I pressed my hand to Jacob's face. _What brought this on? _I asked him. _What makes you think I'm in love with a wolf?_ I took my hand away from his face, and looked in his eyes. He opened his mouth to speak, and then a look of… pain crossed his face.

"Your dream Ness. Your dream guy, I think he might be a werewolf… one of my brothers." He said this so quietly, that I had to lean in to hear him better. I saw a look of… of what can only be described _as hope_, cross his face. I pressed my hand to his face.

_I don't understand Jacob. How do you know about my dream? _At the same time he opened his mouth to tell me, I suddenly understood.

_I stuffed up, didn't I Jake? Damn it! Not again! But it's okay Jake, it's just a _dream_ guy, he's not real, not a werewolf._

I knew that if Jake thought a guy was actually breaking my heart, he would hurt him. And hurt him bad. Because Jake was like my dad in that way, he wanted the best for me, and wouldn't let anything at all hurt me.__

Why do you think he is a wolf Jake? I dreamed of a guy_, not a werewolf. _I replayed my latest dream for him.

**I saw him, standing a few feet away from me. He was looking out into the ocean. As usual, I couldn't see his face. I started to walk over to him, and when I was finally next to him, he started to turn around.**

Finally, I thought, finally I'll be able to see his face.

When I turned back, he wasn't there anymore! I looked around like a crazy woman, trying to find him, but when I looked over at the forest, all's I saw was a piece of a white tennis shoe. I dropped down on the sand, tears streaming down my face.

Then the wolf howled. __

I spoke aloud this time, not trusting my thoughts. "Jake was because of the howling that made you think it was a wolf? Because the howl didn't come from him, at least that's not what I think." I looked away, not able to bear the look in his eyes.

"What do you think the howl meant the Renesmee?" Oh shit. This was worse then I thought it was. Jacob only used my full name whenever he was mad at me, (which was almost never) or when something bad had happened.  
"The howl comes from _you_ Jacob." There it was again, that glimmer of hope I saw in his eyes.

"Me? Why are you dreaming about me Nessie?" he had that goofy grin on his face. That was _my_ smile. He always had it spread across his face, whenever I saw him.

"I'm not dreaming about _you_ silly. It's because that guy had hurt me, and the howl was your way of letting me know I'm not alone; that you're **always** there for me. See Jakey? Even my dreams know that you're my best friend." I smiled as I leaned into his arms. "It wasn't a werewolf Jake, at least I don't think so."

"Of course I'm always there for you Ness, you're my best friend. We're gonna spend forever together, remember?" I felt him lean down and kiss the top of my head. "But Ness, are you sure he wasn't a wolf? I mean, he left a piece of shoe, and you heard a howl. It sounds like your dream man, exploded into a wolf."

_  
_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Jacobs's Point Of View:  
**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm not dreaming about _you_ silly. It's because that guy had hurt me" I growled in my head. Who did this guy think he was? Hurting _my_ Nessie. "And the howl was your way of letting me know I'm not alone; that you're **always** there for me." Well at least her dream got something right. "See Jakey? Even my dreams know that you're my best friend." She smiled and leaned into my arms. God I loved it when she called me 'Jakey'. It made me feel special; it made me feel like I was _hers_. "It wasn't a werewolf Jake; at least I don't think so."

Then she reached around, looked in my eyes, and smiled.

That was the moment everything changed.

"Of course I'm always there for you Ness, you're my best friend. We're gonna spend forever together, remember?" I leant down, and kissed the top of her head, needing more contact, then just having my arms around her. "But Ness, are you sure he wasn't a wolf? I mean, he left a piece of shoe, and you heard a howl. It sounds like your dream man, exploded into a wolf."

"Jacob, I'm not in love with a werewolf. This guy, whoever he is, he's just a dream. He's not real Jacob. And even though he hurts me in my dreams, its okay, because when I do find my real dream guy, I know you wont let him hurt me." She smiled at me again, and I felt something in my stomach. Of course I won't hurt her! I could never let anyone hurt her. She was my imprint, which meant that I'd rather die then she her hurt.

"You know it Ness! When your parents let you go to school next year, no guy or girl will ever hurt you, I promise."

"You can't control everything Jake, someday, some guy might hurt me, but that's my problem, not yours."

"I mean it Ness; nobody is ever going to hurt you. I won't let them."

And I meant it. I truly did.

Because I was in love.

Not just imprinted, but _in love_.

My feelings for Renesmee had changed.

She wasn't my little sister,

She wasn't my best friend,

She wasn't even my imprint,

She was the girl I was in love with.

She was Renesmee Carlie Cullen.

She was my true love.


	5. I want a love story, like Cinderella

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Chapter Three; I want a love story, like Cinderella **  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_  
__  
__'__Maybe I'm wrong and maybe I'm I should hold on a little more tight.__  
__Maybe I'm making a big mistake; Maybe I'm having a big heartache.  
When you're away, I start to cry: When you're with me, things are right _  
_When I'm alone, I'm so scared! But, when you hold me, you seem to care._  
_Maybe I'm wrong and maybe I'm right. Maybe I should hold on a little more tight._  
_Maybe I'm making a big mistake:_ _Maybe I'm having a big heartache.'__  
_

**Jacob's Point Of View:  
**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Here I was again. Sitting in my lounge room at three am, watching television. I couldn't sleep. There were two reasons. One, I had just gotten back from patrolling a few hours ago, and my mind just wouldn't shut down. And the second reason was Renesmee.

She was my imprint. The one thing that tied me to this world, the only thing that I would risk my life for. Being away from her was the hardest and most painful thing that I had ever experienced. Especially now. Now that I was in love with her.

Renesmee Carlie Cullen.

God, now I couldn't get her out of my mind.

The way she tries to make everyone around her happy, even if she's sad. The way her eyes dance when she smiles. The way she suddenly became a very beautiful, very hot woman.

She was not the Nessie who was my best friend two days ago. I had watched her grow up for six years, but then it just hit me. She wasn't a little girl anymore. She was a woman.

And I was having thoughts about her. Well, fantasies really. Fantasies that I probably shouldn't be having.

_Renesmee are I, sitting on my couch. Her sitting on my lap, turned around so she was facing me. Nessie leaning in, kissing me. I pressed my tongue on her lips, seeking entrance which she gladly gave me. Her warm breath in my mouth, the feeling of her skin as my hand slowly slid down-_

"OMPHH! Stupid cupboard door!" Speaking of Renesmee...

I was in my bedroom in a flash, crouching down next to her to see if she was okay.

"Ness, honey, are you okay?" She smiled and me, and stood up. To show she was fine I guess. "Okay, now that I know you're okay, do you mind telling me what the hell your doing climbing through my bedroom window at three am in the morning?"

"Jeeze, don't throw a fit Jake, I'm _fine_." She rolled her eyes at me. She sounded so much like Edward when she said that. God, she even looked like Edward when she did that. But more feminine. More hotter. _Much_ more hotter.

Bad Jacob! Stop thinking about her like this. If Edward catches you, you are completely and totally _dead._

But she looks _sooo_ hot in those denim jeans. The way they hug _all_ her curves in_ all_ the right places-

"Jacob? Why are you looking at me like that? Is there something wrong with my outfit?" She smiled at me and looked down at her body, knowing perfectly well that nothing was wrong with her outfit. She was just happy to show off her newly developed body to someone she wasn't related to. Even if it was her best friend.

"No Nessie, nothings wrong with your outfit. I was just wondering what your doing in my bedroom." I had to stop thinking about her this way, because I knew she didn't feel the same. Yet. We had to add the yet', because we were all pretty sure it would happen. Well, Edward was, and most of his family was. But me? Yeah, I was still doubtful.

And Rosalie, of course, was hopeful that Nessie would meet a nice half-vampire like herself, and forget about me.

She looked around the room, like she was expecting somebody to bust in any second now. Which could happen quite easily, you know, having a whole family full of vampires does have its disadvantages.

"I snuck out!" She whispered excitedly. My eyes opened in surprise; how the hell did she sneak out with a house full of vampires-who never slept- surrounding her?

"Woah, Ness! How'd you manage that one? Edward and Bella, err, having some 'fun'?" I snickered under my breath, when I saw her face change from happiness, to horror and disgust.

"Jacob! That's disgusting! They were all out hunting, and I asked if I could stay home. I didn't even think of sneaking out, so Alice didn't see me." She snuck out to come and see me? Aww.

"What made you want to come to see me?" I almost blushed, just thinking about her wanting to see me. God, what is wrong with me?

"Well, I was looking through all my old paintings, you know? The one's I did when I was 'three'. And I found one of you and me that I had drawn. (Picture link will be on profile) And then I wanted to see you."

"You wanted to see me?" And there it is. The blush that came whenever I thought of her now.

"Yeah, I did. That's okay right? I mean, I could go if you were sleeping or anything?" She looked worried, like I would actually make her leave. Didn't she know how much I loved her? Wait. Of course she didn't. Because a few years ago Edward had said that I wasn't aloud to tell her about the imprinting, unless she fell in love with me on her own. Bella didn't want her choice to be taken away from her. I didn't want her to choose me, just because she felt like she had to, but I also, didn't want her to end up with anybody else.

"Jacob, Jake you there?" Oh, right. Nessie's still here.

"Yeah, I'm here. And nah, you don't have to leave. I was still awake anyways." I rubbed my eyes.

"Late night patrolling?" She knew me so well.

"Yeah, I just got home, like fifteen minuets ago. Since the packs have been split and stuff, the shifts are completely messed up. But that's okay; i'm good for a few more hours. What'd you have in mind?"

I looked down at her face. Oh, no. She had that "I'm going to ask you to do something I know you'll really hate but you'll do it because you love me" look.

"Can we watch Cinderella? I know you hate it, and we've seen it heaps of times, but I love it. Please Jakey?" How could I say no?

"Of course we can Nessie." I picked her up and flung her over my shoulders, and started walking towards the lounge room. She jumped out of my arms, kissed me on the cheek and ran to put the movie in. It less the two minutes, Cinderella was starting, Ness was leaning into my arms, and we settling in to spend two hours watching my Nessie's favorite fairytale.

**sorry its so short, more in two days, I PROMISE (:**


	6. Chapter Five Today Was A Fairytale

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Chapter Five; Today Was A Fairytale**  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_  
__"Today was a fairytale, you were the prince, I used to be a damsel in distress,  
You took me by the hand, and you picked me up at six, today was a fairytale,  
I wore a dress, you wore a dark grey t-shirt, you told me I was pretty when I looked like a mess,  
time, slows down whenever your around, today was a fairytale,  
Can you feel this magic in the air? It must have been the way that you kissed me,  
today was a fairytale."  
__  
_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Renesmee's Point Of View:  
**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Shh, Ness. Don't cry honey, don't cry." I couldn't help but instantly calm down when I heard my Jacob's voice. It had always had that affect on me, ever since I was a baby. It was just like when Uncle Jasper used his power on me. My feelings were tied to my Jacobs.

"I'm sorry my Jacob. I can't help it." We had just finished watching Cinderella, and I was crying my eyes out like a little baby. I didn't worry Jacob with the real reason, so like the idiot I am, I lied. "I'm just so happy that it all worked out."

He looked at me, and smiled gently. "Ness, I'm not an idiot. You've seen this movie a thousand times, and you only ever cried once, and that was because you I feel asleep and missed the ending." He laughed quietly at me.

"Hey, that's unfair; I was only five years old!" I pressed my hand to his face, and showed him crying when we watched Titanic, two years ago. As I saw the embarrassed look on his face, I couldn't help but smirk.

"But Ness, Titanic's a sad movie, Cinderella isn't. It's a happy one. Now, explain." I stared into his beautiful chocolate eyes, and his looked into mine, with something unfamiliar that I couldn't explain. It was almost… like _flames of desire_. I got up off the couch, freaked out by that look, and by the feeling that I was getting deep in my stomach... and other places. I didn't understand it.

"I know that it's a happy story Jake. But it's a love story. Cinderella gets her happy ending, with her true love. But where's mine Jake? Where's my true love? Everybody in my family is in love with somebody, and they get to spend forever with them. That's what I want Jake. That's what I need! Don't I deserve a happily ever after?" And then some traitor tears escaped my eyelids and started to fall down my face.

Jake reached out and pulled me into is lap. I leaned into his chest, and inhaled through my nose. Just like pretty much everything about Jacob, his scent calmed me down immensely. It was a very, woodsy smell, and I had grown up loving it.

"Ness, you will find your happy ending. You will find your true love. I promise you baby. You're beautiful, smart, kind, generous, talented and just, just plain amazing. Any guy would have to be either stupid not to fall in love with you. It will happen Nessie, okay?" I turned around to look at him, and that's when my tears stopped. He was looking at me in a way I had never seen before, at least, not in his eyes. He was looking at me in the way my dad looked at my mum, or Sam looked at Aunty Emily. And I couldn't help but return the look.

I couldn't tear my eyes away from his, knowing that I had found something, something I didn't think would ever exist for me.

"Jakey?" My voice was broken, rough, but with just one glance down at Jacobs's_ area_, I could tell that he would classify it as _sexy_.

With just one more look in his eyes, I could tell that he felt the same as I did. I felt confused, and, and sort of different.

_Okay Nessie. This was it. Now or never. You have to do this now, or you'll chicken out. Come on Ness._

So I did it. I leaned up, and pressed my lips to his.

It was like a spark occurred, the second out lips touched, and as he pulled away, I was left craving for more.

"Ness…" Oh no. Did I read his face wrong? I thought he wanted it as much as I did.

"Jake, I'm sorry. I thought you wanted me too kiss you! I'll, uhm, I'll just leave now. I'm so sor-"

I stood up while I was talking, starting to walk towards the door. Jacob grabbed my hand, pulling me to an instant halt.

"Wait, Ness, don't go! I did want you to kiss me, I just didn't think you wanted to." And then he smiled that incredible smile.

"Of course I wanted to Jake. You and me forever, right?" I blushed, just saying that.

"That's right, Nessie and Jakey. Forever." And then he pulled me in, for a hug.

"Jake, why, how, I don't understand. Why did you want me to kiss you? I mean, I'm just Nessie Cullen, your little sister slash best friend. I didn't think you thought of me like this?" I looked in his eyes.

"Because I'm in love with you Ness. And I have been for awhile now. And trust me, I did think of you romantically. I don't know exactly why, but I dd. And I still do." It was hard to see, under Jacob's dark skin but I could swear that he blushed.

"Jake?" He looked at me. "Kiss me, please?"

And he leant in, and once again pressed his burning hot lips against mine. It was like an addiction, his lips. And I still wanted more, so I pressed my tongue to his mouth, hoping he would let me in. And he did.

I pushed him so he was lying on his back, and I fell on top of him.

"Opps, super half vampire strength, sorry!" I laughed, while still kissing him.

"Its okay, I like the position better anyways." I felt him smile against my lips.

I marveled at how easy Jacob had slipped into the 'boyfriend' part of my life, and knew that we were somehow different from other couples.

I slid my tongue around his mouth, hoping that we wouldn't have to stop anytime soon.

And we didn't.

We continued in this same position, into the better part of the night.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

sorry so short, more soon, PROMISE (:


End file.
